Rag and Bone Man
La quest Rag and Bone Man è divisa in due parti. Le ossa necessarie per la prima sono più facili da ottenere rispetto a quelle per la seconda; quest'ultima consiste in una lista di ossa appesa al muro del capanno del Odd Old Man). Le ossa che desidera saranno depennate dalla sua wish list man mano che gliele consegni. Quest'ultima parte della quest non è più necessaria per ottenere il Quest Cape. Dettagli Walkthrough * Vai ad est di Varrock, oltre il cancello vicino all'altare delle earth rune (a nord del Digsite), come se volessi recarti a Canifis. * L'Odd Old Man è in una piccola cava un po' a nord del sentiero. * Parlagli e ti dirà di aver bisogno di alcune ossa per completare la sua collezione. * Di seguito sono elencati i mostri da uccidere per ottenerne le ossa e relativa posizione. * Per il Monkey Paw è possibile uccidere le scimmie nello Zoo di Ardougne e poi usare il Telegrab per raccoglierlo. Analogo discorso per bear e unicorn. * Una volta raccolte tutte le ossa richieste, vai a Draynor Village e parla con Fortunato: ti venderà delle jugs of vinegar per 1 coin ciascuna. * Usa una giara di aceto su un pot così da ottenere un pot of vinegar, poi aggiungici l'osso (usandolo sul pot of vinegar) per ottenere un bone in vinegar. Ripeti questo passaggio per tutte e otto le ossa. * Torna dall'Odd Old Man avendo con te le 8 bones-in-vinegar, 8 logs e un tinderbox. In alternativa puoi portare con te un'hatchet: vicino l'Odd Old Man, scese le scale, ci sono tre alberi da cui poter tagliare i logs. **Attenzione: se svuoti per errore il pot che contiene ossa e aceto, ciò avverrà senza ulteriore avvertimento e non avrai indietro le ossa. * Per pulire le ossa, usa un log sul Pot-boiler, usa il bone-in-vinegar su di esso e quindi accendilo. Ripeti questo passaggio per tutte e otto le ossa. * Quando avrai finito, parla con l'Odd Old Man per completare la quest. Ricompensa * 2 Quest Points * 500 Cooking xp * 500 Prayer xp Trivia * Rag-and-bone man è un'espressione britannica per indicare un rigattiere. Storicamente, descriveva chi girasse per le strade di una città con un carretto tirato da un cavallo, in cerca di stracci vecchi da cui ricavare stoffa e carta, ossa per fare colla, ferro vecchio e altri oggetti. Spesso li scambiava per altri di poco valore. * Se leggi la Wish List dopo aver procurato tutte le ossa (dopo la mini-quest), è aggiornata e dice: "Non-chafing Manacles", oggetto inesistente. Forse è un'allusione ad una terza parte della quest, o al mettere il mostro in prigione. Più probabilmente è uno scherzo di Jagex, che suggerisce che l'Odd Old Man dovrebbe essere rinchiuso. ** Una successiva illustrazione provava questa tesi, mostrando un essere scheletrico con ossa sbagliate e manette al polso. ** Un'ulteriore prova di un sequel per Rag and Bone Man si trovava nel Postbag 41. Uno dei fogli di carta nella valigetta del Chaos Elemental era intitolato "MENTOR A BANDWAGON", possibile anagramma di "RAG AND BONE MAN TWO". In aggiunta, a piè pagina erano riportate le parole: "No 156 in the world". Al momento dell'introduzione del sequel c'erano 155 quests e Fur 'n' Seek fu inserita come 156esima. * Jagex suggerì, nella sua anticipazione settimanale del 7-8-09 su Twitter , che la quest successiva sarebbe stata Rag and Bone Man 2. Fu introdotta come Fur 'n' Seek il 10 Agosto 2009. * In precedenza, la wishlist di Rag and Bone Man dava come ricompensa un quest point, diventando quindi un requisito per poter indossare il quest cape. Ciò fu modificato l'11 Agosto 2009. *Quando completi la quest, leggerai nel tuo Adventure's Log: "The Odd Old Man wanted some bones. Or was it his bonesack? Will we ever know?" *Al completamento di questa quest e di Tears of Guthix, Juna esprimerà alcune perplessità sul Rag and Bone Man. Riferimenti * L'articolo sul Rag and Bone Man nel knowledge base di RuneScape